Werewolves
by ICanCTheFuture
Summary: Edward left Bella only to come back to find her in a bigger mess then he left her in. Bella/Jacob--Bella/Edward. violence, romance, depressed people, mad vampires, happy werewolves and much much more! M for bad stuff later on in the story! please review!
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse books…no matter how much I want to…sob…

--

It started to rain.

'I should get up' I thought blankly, 'I'll get wet…oh well'

--

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Bells?!"

"Where is she?"

"Cullen's?"

"I don't know"

"Stupid…"

"Beell—"

'So far away" she thought vaguely.

--

"I found her!" A deep voice boomed.

'Much closer' she thought.

"Have you been hurt?" the voice was over her now.

'Have I?'

"Come on—we need to get to back to Charlie and into warm clothes"

He held out a hand and she stared at wondering what exactly she was supposed to do with it. The man shrugged. He bent down and picked her up.

She should have been scared. She should have demanded he put her down and walk on her own. As she thought this the strength seemed to leave her body leaving her no choice but to let him carry her through the woods.

--

I was cold. He was warm, much warmer then her should have been. I snuggled into his chest. He looked down at me but I didn't care.

"Why are you so warm?" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Warm, you're burning up, you feel like you have a fever"

I looked up just in time to see a panicked look flit across his face. But it was quickly replaced by a calm mask.

"You're just cold" he laughed "everything seems abnormally warm to you!"

"humph-maybe" I wasn't convinced.

"And delirious" he muttered.

I glared.

"So-"

Uh-oh, now he's going to want to know what happened to me.

"-you know Jacob"

hmm, that was a surprise. Not what I was expecting.

"Er-yeah"

"How well do you know him?"

"Not very"

He grinned.

"Well-" I said defensively "it's not like I see him every day—but I knew him when I was younger—" A lot younger "and I've seen him a couple times in the last month"

He snorted–still looking amused.

"How well do you know him?" I shot back.

Panic again—what was he hiding?

"Better the you think" he muttered—and then—

"Bella!"

I groaned quietly –the man who was holding me felt it and chuckled.

I growled.

His chuckle turned into a full blown barking laugh that carried on for miles around.

"Bella!" it was the relived cry of my father that made me realize just how stupid of me it was to have followed Ed—_Him _into the woods.

I felt the weight shift slightly under me and I realized I was being transferred from the man's arms to Charlie's.

I latched myself onto the man and shook my head.

"I wanna stay here!" I mumbled quietly—too quietly for any human to hear.

The man heard me. He relayed my message to my dad and—since I was still halfway into his arms—I felt him shrug.

"Whatever floats your boat" I could hear the smile in Charlie's voice.

"He's warm" I muttered defensively. I seamed to be very defensive lately.

"You keep saying that" I looked at him in alarm.

I didn't know I said that out loud, maybe he's a Vamp—Blood—one of _them_…but then he'd be cold—not warm.

He looked at me oddly "You keep saying I'm warm"

"Well you are!" I tried to keep the relief out of my voice.

The man sighed.

"I keep thinking of you as 'The Man' what's your real name?"

The Man laughed.

"Not funny" I muttered.

He sobered up quickly.

"My name is Sam, Sam Uley"

--

A/N: This is my fist attempt at Twilight fanfiction…so be kind. I like constructive criticism…so no: "u suk stop riting" stuff…okay?

And you see that little bluish/purple rectangle/square? Press on it: and leave a review! I'll love forever and always!


	2. Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...darn...

---------------------------------------

We were home now and The--_Sam_ deposited me on the couch. My dad ran off to get blankets. Sam looked me over--sprawled over the couch like a tub of lard--and I blushed. I cringed slightly at his thorough gaze and he grinned.

"You look a bit worn out" he said "but with a little rest you may look better"

I snorted "I may"

Sam shook his head amusedly.

My dad came back with the blankets and tucked me in.

"You want some tea?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later carrying a mug of Chamomile tea. She accepted the tea gratefully, nodding her thanks in his general direction.

Sam laughed quietly and whispered to her father, then nodded once toward Bella--and slipped out the door. Everyone trickled out after Sam left. Bella looked around puzzled; she didn't remember all of the people coming inside.

I must have been really into my tea or something she thought, almost grinning--almost--because she remembered the reason she was sitting on the couch covered in blankets and mud.

Edward. Tears came into her eyes and she sniffed.

Charlie looked over at his daughter's sniff and Mike Newton and his mother paused on their way out the door.

Mrs. Newton took half a step toward them, then stepped back outside and--as they where the last ones out--closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all came crashing down on me now, everything--Edwards lips--pressed against mine for that last time. Not seeing Alice...or Esme--Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, no matter how much Rosalie hated me, I still loved her like a sister, and Jasper, boy did I need him now I thought, now that I'm bordering on hysteria.

Edward again...

Days...

Weeks...

Months...

Time passes, even for me, especially for me.

Jacob. That was the first thought I had, I wonder why. Oh, maybe it's because he's sitting in the tree outside my window.

Wait a second.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Jacob" It was almost a shout. Oops, I don't want to wake dad, he might not approve...no matter how much he liked Jacob.

I ran to the window and opened it as quietly as I could.

Jacob grinned "Finally" he said rolling his eyes, the grin still plastered to his face "I've only been here for half an hour"

"Sorry" I mumbled, and I really did feel sorry, the first real feeling I've had in months.

He smiled again. Slightly freaky I thought, well maybe not...I haven't really noticed anyone smiling lately...so everything must look freaky.

I smiled back uncertainty. His smile turned into a quiet laugh.

"It's good to have you back Bella"

I was slightly confused and I said so.

"How did you know I was...for lack of better word...depressed?"

He snorted and I could hear him mutter _"for lack of better word" _under his breath. But I didn't mind, that was Jacobs personality.

"well?" I asked.

"Oh, well, Billy has been talking to Charlie...soo..."

"Right" I said, I cringed "What has Charlie been saying about me?"

"Oh, well--" he paused to jump through the window and land in front of me--I stepped back quickly and he smiled again. He really has a thing with smiling doesn't he, I thought. "He has been saying that you are like a ghost, and that you are too perfect. You never serve leftovers and your grades are impeccable, and--"

"Alright, alright—I get it!" I glared.

"He also said you threw a fit when he said he was going to send you to Phoenix."

I glared some more.

"You have to stop waiting for him" he said gently. "He won't come back"

My eyes started to tear up and I sniffed.

"Oh-" he said "I didn't mean to make you cry" He walked toward me and this time I didn't step back "I'm sorry" he muttered.

"I know he's not coming back-but-I just-"

"I know, I know" he soothed.

"No—you don't" I sobbed "he took all of his things—his pictures, and the CD he made me-I-"

Jacob felt unusually warm today.

Jacob suddenly sat up and sniffed. I looked up. (Somehow we had ended up on the bed with my head on his shoulder). He swung his feet off the side of the bed and dropped to the floor quietly-still sniffing-

"Jacob-wha-"

He cut her off by holding up a finger.

"I smell him" he muttered more to himself then to her "but if he took everything—he would have been careful to get rid of his scent"

"Jacob" I said again "_what _is going on?!"


	3. SORRY

Hey all! ICanCTheFuture here. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am working on chapters for every story I have, but I'm moving in 10 days so I wont be able to update for a while. We're driving to Washington St. so it wont be till around April 3rd I think. So, once again, EVERY STORY BY ME WILL BE ON HOLD (Well, more on hold then they have been) TILL APRIL 3RD AT THE SOONEST. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
